Harry Swarts
' '"You son of a bitch!" :—Harry sacraficing himself to the zombies. '''Harry Swarts '''worked in a bakery, and is the protagonist of series one and two. Pre-Apocolypse Not much is known about Harry's life before the apocolypse, other than he worked in a bakery and that he has a brother. After the scientist had stole the chemicals from a lab, he spilt it over himself and had gotten himself infected, he ran to Harry's store, and killed someone who the scientist may have been chasing, this makes Harry the first survivor to witness an attack and live. Overview Harry had dark redish hair, but in one episode he has greyish hair, then in the newer series he has black hair. Harry dies almost four or five times throughout the series and becomes different types of zombies. It is unknown how he keeps returning to life, but he may be immortal in a way. Harry was apparently sixteen years old in the first episode of the original series, but was twenty-six in series three of the original series, there is a mistake in dates, as apparently Harry died in 2010, and born in 1985, but Harry makes an appearence in The New Series, when apparently it takes place in the 70s. He owned a store, which he worked in through series one and two, his assistant Greg worked with him for two years, after the apocolypse had ended, but when it started it again it is unknown what happened to the store. He is set to appear in The Zombie Infestive Chronicles and the new Zombie Infestive which is being released 2014 or 2015. Series One Episode One A man running into Harry's store was rambeling on about zombies attacking the town. Harry (thinking he was crazy) asks him to leave, but was killed off by a zombie of-screen. Harry panics, and calls Doctor X . They meet up in X's office, talking about what happened. Suddenly, the man on the bed wakes up, and starts moaning. Harry and X stare at him in shock. Episode Two Once the zombie gets up, he beats down X and goes for Harry. Harry manages to fight it off, they both run out of the hospital, and back to Harry's store. Somehow having guns, they both prepare for a fight, until a girl runs in having no idea what is going on outside. Harry commands her to duck as a zombie comes behind her, she does as he says and gets handed an axe. The three run to an unknown location, when X is surrounded and killed by the zombies. Harry is forced to shoot him. Episode Three A Harry shoots X and runs out of the house. He rests at the park, talking to himself, saying he should visit Doctor Bennard about saving X. Just as he is about to go, Erine comes out of nowhere for help. They both talk, then run to Bennard, they are told to go to a research lab that is nearby. Just as they are about to leave, X is at the door. Harry shoots him, and they both run out. They run to a room with a big window, just as the siren goes off, this indicates that whatever is happening in this episode is also going on in the first episode of the new series coming 2014. Also they meet up with Bat Guy . Episode Three B Harry, Erine and Bat Guy are sitting at the bus stop, talking about finding more survivors, when a zombie holding an axe comes out of nowhere and attacks them, Bat Guy tells them to go on without him as he fights him off, and runs allong with them. They run to a bar, Harry says he's happy everyone made it. Suddenly the girl from episode two runs in and says she survived, but is killed off by the same zombie with an axe. Harry, Erine and Bat Guy are attacked, Erine starts shooting at them, but Harry suggests they run. Bat Guy is left behind. Episode Four It seems Harry and Erine made it to a house, they both watch the news on the TV, the present is killed. Suddenly a zombie runs in and bites Erine, Harry quickly kills off the zombie, and kneels down crying a t the infected Erine. Erine then turns, and Harry quickly puts him out. Episode Five Harry is sitting down in the same room as Erine was killed in, he is still upset about killing him. Bat Guy comes back with three other survivors, he asks where Erine is, Harry tells him what happened. They all run outside to the road, one of the survivors is eaten by a zombie, everyone panics and runs, the road collapses. One of the survivors stays behind, telling them all to go. Harry agrees and runs away, leaving the unnamed survivor behind. Harry, Bat Guy and the unnamed survivor reach a bedroom, the survivor starts laughing, the room turns red. Harry calls it the 'infestive light'. The survivor gets up as a zombie, somehow using a gun aiming at Bat Guy, Harry takes the bullet and is shot in the body. Bat Guy kneels down at his corpse, crying. Episode Six Harry appears at the beggining of the episode, dead. Then again at the end as a blue zombie. Series Two Episode One Harry and Bat Guy start fighting as the army are bombing the area, Bat Guy beats him down, and runs to the park. Harry finds him, and helps him out when he is being attacked by a zombie with a chainsaw. They both cheer, as Harry for some reasons turns human again. Episode Two Two years pass, Harry and Greg seem to have worked in Harry's store since the ending of episode one. Harry says he's going back to the apartment, and tells Greg to close the store at five. When Harry walks back to the apartment, he is stalked by a zombie. They both fight eachother, Harry wins, and runs to Greg. Telling him the zombies are back. Episode Three Harry and Greg go to a scientist somewhere, and it turns out Harry was infected sometime when fighting the zombie, he is told he has twenty-four hours. When Harry and Greg go back home, Greg says he will try his hardest to find a cure. Harry, sometime later wakes up with red eyes. He goes into the living room, to find Greg on the sofa. They both fight, and Greg beats Harry down. Harry then changes back. Episode Four Harry and Greg go back to the scientist, to be told Harry will turn back into a zombie at some point. They both go home, hoping the scientist will find a cure for Harry. When Harry goes to sleep, the same from the previous episode happens, only this time a horde of zombies come in and surround Greg. Episode Five Harry only appears at the beggining of the episode, he is a zombie and Greg beats him down allong with the rest of the horde. Episode Six Harry is only mentioned in this episode. Episode Seven Harry isn't ment to appear in this episode, but there is somebody who has the same hair as him. Episode Eight Harry does not appear in this episode. Series Three Episode One Harry is mentioned by his brother Mark, and seen on a ship fighting the zombies. He blows up a barrel on the shp and blows the zombies and himself up. This indicates Harry survived yet again being infected and killed. Episode Two His brother Mark goes to his grave, but Mark is surrounded by zombies. Harry is only mentioned. Episode Three Harry is not seen or mentioned, yet it could have been his arm that appears out of the ground in the end. Episode Four Harry appears at the end out of nowhere, him and Mark are back together again. This is the end of the original Zombie Infestive series. The New Series Episode Five Harry appears in a flash back, from when he was fighting zombies on the ship. He appears at the end of the episode in person, this time with black hair. Episode Six Harry and a unnamed survivor are traveling with an army truck, a zombie comes up on the truck, they both fight, the zombie mentions that it was the same zombie that attacked the survivor who ran into his store back in episode one. He finally kills it, and they both run to a building, Harry goes in, but the survivor waits at the car. Harry fights of zombies, the episode ends. The Zombie Infestive Chronicles (2013) Harry is comfirmed to appear in this series, he will be voiced by Ryan N. Dacruz . Trivia *Harry could be immortal. *He dies five or more times throughout the series. *He is the only one in the series to have a voice over, once by Michael Griffiths. *He is the longest surviving character in the show, other being Greg. *He is the only character to have a relative. *Harry died in 2010, and born in 1985, but Harry makes an appearence in The New Series, when apparently it takes place in the 70s.